Fun Sized
by GunnerPuppy
Summary: They'll pay for this monstrous act! Nobody turns her into a child and humiliates her like this in front of the center of her universe and gets away unscathed! She'll punish them!... right after she's done snuggling into his chest. Jerza. It's so fluffy! One-shot. Head canon, sort of.


If asked what he was doing, Jellal would simply respond something along the lines of "I'm making critical observations to defeat Tartaros and destroy the former Baram alliance." If you were just a random onlooker, you'd raise an eyebrow but let it go, wondering why you even would talk to a shady figure. However, if you knew the man in question, like Meredy, you'd give him hell and tease him until the cows came home.

"Observing, eh?" the pink haired mage questioned Jellal with a devious smirk. He just turned and fixed her with an irritated glare before turning around to continue his intent observation of the mountain top and the figure the stood upon it. She stood with a mortified look on her face in clothes that had to be at least three or four sizes too big. Even from where they were standing, Meredy could make out the just of her panicked expression and could distinguish the vibrant color of her hair, scarlet, that was being whipped by a sudden violent gust provided by the mountain climate. Jellal on the other hand, could see every detail as he peered through his binoculars, perplexed.

"What kind of magic is that?" asked Meredy, concerned for the red haired little girl, after a long period of silence causing the preoccupied man to jump.

"Not sure but I'd say that someone from Tartaros is behind it." he growled.

"Oh getting protective are we?" Meredy teased. Jellal's eyes narrowed and he was about to retort a response when a loud shriek broke the silence of the mountain around them.

"Kya!" shouted Erza as she fell down the slope in a ridiculed fashion.

"Ouch, that had to hurt." quipped Meredy as she flinched when the poor girl landed hard. Jellal on the other hand, rather rashly, began racing towards the place were she landed.

"Wait! Jellal!" cried Meredy in shock, she knew the man had bees in his brain, clouding his judgement, when Erza was the subject of matter but this was stupid even for him.

Erza groaned, this new form was turning out to be really hindering.

"Jellal!" she heard a desperate shout echo off the mountain and instantly went rigid. 'No no no no no.' Erza pleaded, unable to verbally recite the mantra due to utter shock and fear. She heard the crunch of boots on the mountainside and turned to watch in horror as Jellal skidded to a halt not ten feet away. The requip mage wasn't sure which would be worse for him to see, her maid punishment or the current predicament. Probably the first. Erza would get revenge on whatever universal power would render her a little girl in the presence of the male who'd captured her heart. Yes, something or someone was going to pay dearly for this. It wouldn't compare to Mirajane's mild reprimanding after Erza's and, her teammate and near sister, Lucy's public humiliation.

"Je-lal." she mewed, hating how young her voice was.

"E-Erza" he uttered, having seen her through the binoculars was nothing compared to standing in front of her now. Erza really was a little girl, close to the same age as they'd been in the tower. She looked a lot like she had then, her hair was longer, but still it was her. Suddenly she shat up and her expression twisted to one of utter rage.

"Someone will pay hell for this!" she roared, as loudly as her petite form would allow, "If I've been scary in the past, they'll need a new word to describe my demeanor as I tear the party responsible, limb from limb!"

Jellal's eyes widened, definitely different from when she was that age. Erza jumped up on her feet and began racing away, or at least tried, she tripped over a rock laying by where she'd landed. There was a flash of light as Jellal caught her, using meteor to cover the distance apparently instantly. He pulled her tight against his chest to stop her from moving.

"Calm down." he murmured attempting to soothe her anger. She relaxed a bit and buried her face in his chest.

"I'm going to kill it." she growled into his chest, "Whatever did this."

"Shhhh. Relax Er. We'll figure it out." Erza knew she should be irritated that he was treating her like a child, but she was just glad to see him.

"You never said goodbye." she whispered for only him to hear.

"I know, I should have. I just got wrapped up in something else. Looks like I missed a lot in my absence." he replied referring to her current predicament.

"Aye." she sighed, this was ridiculous, it really was. "Jellal?"

"Hmmm?" he hummed in response, she felt the vibrations of his voice and it was oddly calming.

"Thank you." she murmured bashfully.

"I'd do anything for you, you're my light." he whispered in her ear.

"Damn." she whined.

"What?" he said concerned.

"If I weren't fun sized I'd kiss you right now." she mused snuggling into his chest causing him to flush as intense as her hair.

* * *

**Again, the urge to write fluff was uncontrollable. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did! :P**

**~Puppy**


End file.
